


believe; be:leave

by flailingthroughsanity



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Beginnings, Feel-good, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flailingthroughsanity/pseuds/flailingthroughsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks at Woohyun, and he feels anchored — no longer lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	believe; be:leave

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing substantial, to be honest. It's less of a structured plot and more of a story written around the idea of a song. I was listening to the song and I just felt like writing something.

Fading away southern Polaris;  
Please don't go out, Sixth Magnitude Stars.  
I'm just like Venus stardust  
in a lonely and sleepless night.

  * Aimer; Believe, Be:leave



∞

Sunggyu first meets Woohyun on a warm Wednesday night. The café is bustling with people, ambient conversation drifting in and out. The smell of tea, heavy and fragrant, fills his nostrils and he leans his head back, as if to inhale more of the scent. Okinawa dances a trail against his senses, and it’s when he opens his eyes, right after, did they land on the lone figure sitting by the table against the wall.

He looks around Sunggyu’s age, younger perhaps, and he takes in the way the man fidgets, looks at the chair across his, then to the windows peering into the outside world, and to his wristwatch. He does the entire routine again.

The man sighs, and Sunggyu’s brows furrow as he takes in the resignation flitting across his boyish features.

It’s when Sunggyu later asks, a quiet and polite “May I take this seat?” did the man look up, a little surprised, but a small smile playing by his lips.

“Yes, yes. You may.” He smiles, and Sunggyu likes how it looks on him.

∞

His name is Nam Woohyun. He’s an English major at the local university, two years younger than Sunggyu and he was unfortunately stood up the night they met.

It takes two more meetings at the café, random and unplanned, that they finally decided to share the table and their contact numbers. Sunggyu doesn’t know why, but he feels pulled by Woohyun.

“I was loser, wasn’t I? That night we met?” He asks Sunggyu, and in response, Sunggyu hums. He can’t really say for sure, he’s never known Woohyun before.

Okinawa, though, tastes like grit for the first time, and it takes certain courage to understand its complexities.

“No.” Sunggyu finally says. “I don’t think you are.”

Woohyun smiles, perhaps a little shy at that.

They continue to sip at their beverages, and in the silence is their conversation.

∞

Sunggyu’s never had friends before, not ones close enough to warrant meeting up on days outside work — except for Woohyun. But Woohyun was different. Woohyun smiles and laughs, and he looks at Sunggyu with captivating eyes.

Woohyun was special.

The weather is beautiful, the way the gentle sunlight plays against the green of the grass, a wide swath of blue embracing the sky in its entirety. Woohyun walks ahead of him, and Sunggyu doesn’t really mind where they’re going. Woohyun would lead him, anyway, and it was always nice to let the younger do as he wishes, sometimes surprising Sunggyu.

Sunggyu doesn’t get surprised a lot anymore, but Woohyun manages.

Woohyun pulls him past trees and buildings and food carts, and he points at this and at that, and maybe Sunggyu’s paying more attention to Woohyun than to what the other was pointing to, but if Woohyun doesn’t know, then Sunggyu won’t bother tell him.

The other buys them fish cakes and takoyaki, and Woohyun grumbles as the sweet sauce drips from the stick, and paints an orange trail down his cheek to his white shirt. Woohyun rants to himself, annoyed, but Sunggyu gazes at the sauce against his cheek, struck with a need to cross the distance and hold Woohyun’s face in his hands.

Just like clockwork, Woohyun surprises Sunggyu again.

∞

It’s dawn when a knock comes at his door, and Sunggyu is suddenly awake. He’s always been a light sleeper, and the knock had sounded hesitant, even though the thought of knocks having personalities were a little far-fetched.

Still in his pyjamas, Sunggyu walks to his door, peeks through the hole and a little awake now, he opens the door to a rain-soaked Woohyun. He was drenched from head to foot, and there was a sheepish grin on his face.

“Hi.” He says.

Sunggyu blinks, then calmly responds. “Hello.”

“Well, aren’t you going to let me in?” Woohyun asks, grinning. Sunggyu gives him a small smile.

“What will you do if I don’t?”

Woohyun shrugs, face pensive, before he smiles — large and wide — and charges at Sunggyu, hands to his side. It happens to fast for him to notice, but Sunggyu’s morning is filled with laughter and tickles.

He hasn’t laughed in a while, in a long time actually. He shouldn’t be surprised Woohyun manages to bring that out.

∞

“Where are we going?” He asks, and in the dark, Woohyun turns to him. Under the moonlight, Sunggyu can almost make out the smile painted on the younger’s face. Sunggyu sighs, relents to Woohyun pulling him by hand as they cross through trees and rocks.

It’s ten past ten, and the noise of the traffic grows ever distant but Sunggyu isn’t really bothered by it; he’s a little occupied with Woohyun, right now.

A clearing comes before them, and Woohyun turns to him again. “Come on, let’s sit here.”

So they sit, side-by-side, and Sunggyu finally asks. “What are we doing here?”

Woohyun is silent, pensive, and it’s not always that Woohyun’s like this, so Sunggyu turns his head to him, giving him his full attention.

If Woohyun doesn’t want to answer, Sunggyu won’t mind. He never does. He likes spending time with Woohyun, be it after work or during the weekends. He’s known, since that warm night and chancing upon a lonely man by himself, that time spent with Woohyun was not time wasted.

The younger doesn’t answer his question, but he does lie back down against the grass. Sunggyu looks at him for a moment, takes in the dark fringe against his forehead and how his pale skin glows in the moonlight, before he too followed suit.

His gaze meets stars, a lot of them — more than he could ever count.

They’re shining, like they always do, but they’re also dancing, perhaps even moving. Nevertheless, he’s never seen stars this bright, this many before. Night had fallen, and darkness surrounded them, but Sunggyu sees stars and Woohyun is warm beside him.

A hand is raised, and Sunggyu follows the direction Woohyun is pointing. He’s pointing to a star, like so many of them, but this one shines brighter, looks bigger and when Sunggyu looks at it, he feels anchored — guided, not lost.

“Polaris.” Woohyun says, still pointing. “The North star; so that you’ll never lose your way.”

He lets his hand flop down, and it rests a little closer to Sunggyu’s, their fingertips almost touching. Sunggyu doesn’t move, not just yet, he just breathes. Woohyun sighs.

“I…seeing the stars has always been a dream of mine. I’ve always been fascinated by them, and you can call me stupid—“

“You’re not.” Sunggyu answers, almost unconsciously. Beside him, Woohyun snickers.

“Okay, I’m not stupid — but it’s always been a wish of mine to see the stars with someone I like.” Woohyun continues, and Sunggyu doesn’t need to turn to see the faint redness on his cheeks. He doesn’t have to, he can hear it in the hiccup of Woohyun’s voice, in the quiet pondering of the glimmering celestial spirits, in that orange sauce against his cheek, in his rain-soaked laughter.

He’s known it the moment he laid his eyes on that lonely figure in the café that smells too much like Okinawa. Funny, he’s never realized it smelled almost a little too much like Woohyun, too.

Sunggyu doesn’t answer, but if the way Woohyun hesitatingly grasps his fingers were any indication, his answer never really mattered. He knows that Woohyun already knew, perhaps even from that night, from the moment he had asked that question. With their fingers locked, Sunggyu breathes and something sets itself right in him, as if finally recognizing completion. He feels anchored — no longer lost.

Above, Polaris continues to shine, like Venus stardust, heralding lost sailors and lonely souls home.


End file.
